Fan:Maggie Oshika
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. She is a member of the DigiDestined. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Maggie is one of the original five DigiDestined chosen by Seraphimon when Lilithmon attacks Earth following her release from containment. Her four teammates are coincidentally her closest friends; Taylor, Spencer, Nicky, & Carly. Maggie receives a pink Digivce & her first Digimon Pteramon. She is a capable gymnast & will later show that she also has some musical & artistic talent. Maggie starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as Season 1 progresses, she becomes a more friendly & kind hearted person. Stick, one of the local bullies, has a crush on her until she becomes involved with Alex. However in Season 3, it is shown that Stick still has some feelings for Maggie when she is placed under a spell that makes her—albeit briefly—reject Alex. Tactimon once wants Maggie to be his queen before marrying Lilithmon, & orders MadLeomon to capture & train her into being his queen, but the magic dust doesn't work & she retains her memories as a DigiDestined; she then does a Lilithmon impression to fool her captors & give Nicky & Carly enough time to rescue her from her "training". All the members of the team possess unique fighting styles. She uses a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows, & kicks. She often uses the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Maggie is often called upon to finish off Digimon with physically visible weaknesses such as ShogunGekomon's second mouth once he becomes weakened by losing his angler & Sandiramon's marking on his hood. The veteran DigiDestined is soon targeted for elimination when Mia, under Lilithmon's spell, steals her digivice, granting her access to the Ninja Digimon. The digivice being in the hands of evil also serves to drain Maggie of her life force as the DigiNinja Powers are linked directly to the life of both the DigiDestined & the Digimon, unlike the Dinosaur-based power set. To take advantage of this, Lilithmon launches a campaign to keep Mia overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she is focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics training for the Pan Global Games. Her coach, the famous Sengo Kinzoku, grows increasingly impatient with Maggie's apparent lack of dedication to her training. On one occasion, Maggie trains late at Hojo's Gym & Juice Bar after hours &, depleted, she falls from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Mia who overrides the evil spell she is under. Mia calls '911' & Maggie is hospitalized. She recovers, but almost abandons her gymnastics training after that, until she is encouraged to go back to it. In a turn of events, Mia takes a dramatic approach to inspiring Maggie to pursue gymnastics again by revealing to Maggie a scrapbook of her own athletic achievements in the sport of high diving. After hitting her head on the board, she gave up on the sport, just short of her entrance into the Olympics. Mia lures Maggie to a local pool where she arrives just in time to see Mia perform a fearful, yet expert high dive for her first time in years. This, & Seraphimon's declaration that her recruitment as a DigiDestined is over, prompts Maggie to leave in order to train full-time with Sengo Kinzoku for the Pan Global Games in China. Alex is formerly Maggie's boyfriend & the two share many dates & tender moments. Unfortunately, in the subsequent series Digimon Zeo, Maggie breaks up with Alex via a "Dear John," letter because she met someone in China. The letter breaks Alex's heart & leads him into a relationship with her replacement, Mia, who was secretly in love with Alex while she was under Lilithmon's spell. Movie When the Command Center is destroyed, Maggie, along with the rest of the DigiDestined are forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Seraphimon's protests. Once there, she & the other DigiDestined meet Mervamon, who once learning of their mentor Seraphimon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the DigiNinja, where Maggie learns that in her is an animal spirit waiting to be released- hers being the Crane. As DigiNinja, she & the DigiDestined travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Maggie & the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bears the Crane symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Maggie gains the power of Cranemon. The Digimon return the DigiDestined's powers & Maggie finds her familiar digivice back in the palm of her hand. She returns to Tokyo with the other DigiDestined to battle Oozemon & emerges victorious. With her DigiNinja power, she, along with the other DigiDestined manage to revive the dying Seraphimon, reconstitute his energy tube & returns the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Digimon Turbo Maggie returns briefly during Turbo: A Digimon Movie, when she & Taylor are captured by the evil pirate queen Mermaimon while scuba diving, Maggie & Taylor are subsequently trapped on Mermaimon's ship & are to be sacrificed to Mermaimon's fiancee AncientVolcamon, the flame of evil. Taylor originally tries to escape the bilge with Maggie, as well as their neighboring cellmates Brick & Stick, but when her turn comes to leave the ship, her shirt is stuck on one of the bolts. Despite losing some air trying to get loose, Taylor helps get her unstuck & Maggie is able to escape, though Taylor will be trapped inside shortly after when Mermaimon discovers the flooding from the bilge. Maggie reaches the island of Muiranthias & lays exhausted on the beach from her recent escape. When she regains consciousness, she is found by tribesmen & she is quickly tied with rope to a wooden slab. The tribesmen take the captured Maggie to AncientVolcamon's temple, where she discovers that Mermaimon, her forces & her captives had already made it there. When the time of the sacrifice comes near, Taylor & Maggie are tied together & their wrists chained to a rope that will lower them into the volcano. Before they can be lowered in, the DigiDestined arrive & they work hard to prevent them from being lowered into the volcano. Despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to save their friends, Taylor & Maggie are ultimately lowered into the volcano by DarkVolumon, much to the pleasure of Mermaimon. With the sacrifice complete, Maggie & Taylor reappear in a burst of flames onto the volcano's edge, both under the control of AncientVolcamon & with their eyes glowing red. After snapping their handcuffs with their bare hands, the two evil ex-DigiDestined follow Mermaimon's command to destroy the intruders & they begin to assault the DigiDestined. After briefly fighting off the Liam & Laura, Maggie sets her sights on Mia &, despite Mia's pleas to fight the evil inside her, Mag starts to attack her successor. Alex is deeply troubled by this & he intervenes to get Maggie to remember him. However, when Mia says they are her friends, Maggie merely laughs remarking that she has no friends & she watches on as Taylor is attacked by Taylor. While Taylor begins attacking Alex, Maggie tells Mia that "pink is out" & she knocks her back with a kick to the stomach. After kicking away Laura during a short struggle, Maggie sees that Taylor has finally overpowered Alex & has him held by the throat at the edge of the volcanic pit. Maggie watches with great pleasure, urging him to throw Alex into the pit. However, Hitazumon & his wife are watching nearby & after noticing Maggie encouraging Taylor to throw Alex "into the fire", the two Wizard Digimon use their magic on Maggie & her eyes return to their normal color as she is cured of the evil spell. After Alex, in an attempt to save himself, inadvertently causes Taylor to fall over the edge, Maggie runs to Alex's side to help Taylor back out of the flames, reaffirming her affiliation with Alex & the forces of good. After helping move Hitazumon & his family out of harm's way, Maggie is chased away by some MetalPiranimon & fights with them. After punching one MetalPiranimon away, Maggie is grabbed by her arms from behind by another & she struggles to get free. She is quickly found by Taylor, who had been cured of his own evil spell a few moments before, & he pulls the MetalPiranimon off of Maggie before defeating the MetalPiranimon with a kick. Having fought off the MetalPiranimon, Maggie & Taylor helped Hitazumon & his family out of the volcano &, after TurboOmnimon destroys AncientVolcamon, the DigiDestined help them aboard on TurboOmnimon to leave Muiranthias. Later, Maggie is seated next to Hojo among the spectators of the Martial Arts Competition in the film's finale. After Alex, Liam, & Taylor win the martial arts match, she can be seen holding Taylor's hands & cheering her friends as they're awarded the check to save the children's shelter.